


Check the Textbook - Alternative Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Suicide, You will not be happy, alternative ending, blame my friend for the existence of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if it wasn't happily ever after?aka, Will doesn't recoverAlternative Ending to Check the Textbook: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12622500/chapters/28759228





	Check the Textbook - Alternative Ending

 

Will was under a watchful eye after he returned from the hospital, much more so than after the Upside Down; he was not allowed to lock doors, or go places without telling people what he was going to be doing.

No one was cruel to him, it wasn’t like that at all, they were all just anxious that he’d have another little _accident_ ; however, Will really didn’t take well to the overwhelming attention. He hadn’t been ignored before, though compared to how people treated him now, he may as well have been.

Daily he would be asked by at least three people is he was okay, it was always an ‘I’m fine’ response; it seemed to reassure the person who was asking, so Will presumed it was a good enough cover up.

Truth was, he was even less ‘fine’ than before.

He sometimes felt his chest burn like it had when he had swallowed all his mom’s meds, though the pain was physiological it affected him as if it were real. He would often throw up when he felt like this, and that brought back the trauma of being beaten back to life. Finding the energy to live was becoming too much once again.

Although initially it had felt like it was helping, therapy was useless for Will. He wouldn’t let himself say the full truth, just hinting at it by watering it down. Doc Owens could tell Will wasn’t being completely honest, and he tried to get it out of the boy; however, he found himself unsuccessful.

No one could get through the mental barriers Will had put up, and people were starting to stop trying.

Not Mike Wheeler though, he persisted much longer than the rest.

Every single day, Mike would try and make Will smile or share something about his feelings. It was a very sweet thing, though as Will became more isolated in himself, he began to find Mike’s constant persistence very difficult to deal with.

He absolutely did not want to hurt Mike, so each time his best friend would bound over to him as he stepped out his mother’s car, he would swallow the frustration and plaster his face in a façade of a smile. It worked until Will had a particularly bad day and snapped.

Will had screamed at the top of his voice, begging Mike to leave him alone; then proceeded to run away, eyes filled with tears and heart aching. He couldn’t forgive himself for treating the person who cared about himself the most in the way he had, so perhaps that’d why he ended up hovering over the edge of the Sattler Quarry.

It was where his body had been found, though it hadn’t really been him; just a hyper realistic doll, stuffed with cotton. _It’ll really be me now_ was the last thought Will made before stepping off the edge and plummeting to his end. This time it was really the end, and when his body was pulled out of the lake, this time by Hopper, there had been no chance that they’d get him back.

Joyce had cried for what seemed like weeks, Jonathan the same; even Hopper found it hard to stop himself from crying, pulling the limp corpse out of the water had been horrible. Though perhaps the most affected had been the boy who held himself wholly responsible, who would never forgive himself however much people told him it wasn’t his fault.

Michael Wheeler did not get the happy ending he craved so badly, and he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
